Kingdom Hearts One Shot: A Tragic Meeting
by Rocco151
Summary: While on a small trip to Disney Castle, Kairi accidently jumped into a mysterious portal which lead her to the Realm of Darkness. What happens when she meets someone from her past, only for the two of them to do battle? Will Kairi win or will she be beaten by the darkness? - Inspired by Dark Aqua by annria2002
**Hello there, my dear readers and followers! I'm back with writing something different other than Chains of Destiny or Maka's Human Transmutation.**

 **While I was searching for some KH Pictures on Google Pictures – I noticed something that caught my eye – a picture of Aqua wearing Riku's Dark Mode Outfit. I also took a look at one of the comments that were included with the picture – one of them caught my eye about a fanfiction starring Dark Aqua. I also came up with this idea while talking with my good buddy and friend FullmetalDeadman93 – about a one-shot battle fanfic.**

 **So, this is what I will be writing about – Time to take a small break from Chains of Destiny and focus on something else for a change.**

 **Wish me luck!**

 **Summary: While on a small trip to Disney Castle, Kairi accidently jumped into a mysterious portal which lead her to the Realm of Darkness. What happens when she meets someone from her past, only for the two of them to do battle?**

Kairi had no idea where she was.

Everything went wrong in just a matter of minutes all because of her stupid curiosity!

"I can't believe I was so stupid to jump through that portal in the castle!" Kairi said to herself. It was supposed to be a nice little trip to Disney Castle with Sora and Riku, seeing King Mickey and their other friends. But then she came up with a stupid idea – go and explore the castle on her own. However, when she entered the throne room she was shock to see some kind of strange portal appear from out of nowhere. At first, she thought it was best to tell Sora, Riku and The King, but then her curiosity got the better of her – she wanted to find out where the portal led to and without telling anyone she jumped into it. What a mistake that was! Now, she was God knows where and without Sora, Riku or even the King to help her. Well, at least she still had her Keyblade…

"Sometimes I wonder… Am I really smart or am I just stupid?" Kairi said to herself. The least she could do was take a look at her surroundings - It almost looked like a dark forest filled with dead trees, but it reeked of a familiar smell to her – darkness.

"What… What is this place?" She asked herself, as she continued to look around. However, her thoughts were interrupted when in the middle - a Corridor of Darkness appeared out of nowhere, much to her shock.

"Oh, no! Is it a Heartless or a Nobody!?" Kairi said in a worried and terrified tone. Summoning her Keyblade – Destiny's Embrace, she got into an attack pose and prepared to fight whatever creature came out of that portal.

"You can do this Kairi. Be brave and never give up – no matter the cost. I can do this! I know I can!" Kairi said to herself with a brave tone in her voice. There was no turning back now! It was time to see who or what this monster really is and beat it…

Soon, somebody started stepping out from the portal. Kairi gripped her Keyblade tightly and glared at whatever thing was about to come out of the dark corridor. Eventually, the figure came out of the portal completely and when Kairi took a look at her she was absolutely shocked to see someone she hadn't seen a long time ago.

The strange figure was a tall and slender woman with bright blue eyes and medium-length shoulder blue hair. Kairi immediately recognized who this woman was from the moment that she saw her.

"Aqua…" Kairi said with a shocked tone in her voice. However, Aqua's unexpected arrival wasn't the only thing that completely caught her of guard, it was her appearance that mostly shocked her.

Instead of the outfit that she wore many years ago when they met, she was wearing what looked like the same dark suit that Riku wore while being possessed by Ansem. It couldn't be – had Aqua been corrupted by the darkness? Kairi saw something else in her hand – it was a different keyblade from the one that she saw and touched back when she lived in Radiant Garden many years ago – It had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapered outwards at both ends, a boxy guard made of two small, light grey boxes and cooper rod. The base of the guard was connected to the grip and both sport several small indentations lining them, while the shape of the grip was square. The teeth were in the shape of the letter – E and the keychain was made of several simple chain links and the token almost looked like the Nobody Symbol – but a little bit different.

Kairi approached her slowly and looked at her – currently, she was looking towards the ground with her eyes closed. Was she expecting someone to come?

"A-Aqua? Are… Are you okay?" Kairi asked her, but Aqua didn't reply. She just stood there like a statue.

Eventually, after a while she raised her head slowly and Kairi looked at her. Soon, Aqua opened her eyes completely and began looking around. There was nobody around – except for the darkness.

"Aqua! Down here!" Kairi called to her and Aqua lowered her head to look at her.

Kairi felt a little relieved that Aqua was going to be okay, but her look of calmness soon turned into a look of worry when the blue-haired woman raised her left hand and moved towards the younger teenager's location.

Kairi took a step back, but Aqua managed to grab her before she got away completely. She clenched her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Who are you, little girl?" Aqua asked her with an emotionless and cold tone.

"Aqua… Please… It's me… Kairi… Let me go…" Kairi begged weakly to let her go, but Aqua wasn't about to do as she asked.

Kairi noticed something else, much to her shock – Aqua's entire body started to glow in a dark aura!

"Aqua… Is that… my name?" Aqua asked her. Soon, the aura vanished from her body and she dropped Kairi onto the ground. The teenager kneeled to catch her breath, while Aqua clutched her head as if she was in some kind of painful struggle.

"Aqua! I know that the real you is in there! Please, fight the darkness!" Kairi called out to her in a worried tone.

"Your friend Aqua… Her heart has been extinguish – smothered by the darkness within her!" Aqua said, as she pulled her hands away from her face to reveal a sadistic smirk.

"No! It can't be!" Kairi said with a shocked and terrified tone. She looked in horror to see Aqua raising her keyblade and immediately slammed it forward. But Kairi jumped quickly to her feet and moved away before it even hit her.

Her expression changed from one of fear to one of anger.

"My name is Kairi – The Seventh Princess of Heart." She said with an angry voice, as she summoned her keyblade – Destiny's Embrace. "Return my friend's heart or pay the ultimate price!"

Kairi started running towards her former friend and attempted to deliver a hit at her, but Aqua blocked it with her keyblade. The blue-haired woman jumped backwards and aimed her keyblade towards Kairi's location.

"Dark Firaga!" She yelled and launched a ball of darkness from her keyblade towards Kairi's location. However, the young girl successfully destroyed the ball with a hit from her weapon.

"Aqua! Stop it! Come back to the light!" Kairi yelled at her, but Aqua ignored her and prepared another devastating attack.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson, you little bitch! Dark Break!" Aqua yelled at her and the dark aura returned to her body. Soon, she jumped into the air and began descending down towards a shocking Kairi and started hitting her with her Keyblade. She did this a couple of times – jumping into the air and hitting her from above.

"Firaga!" Kairi yelled at one point, as she pointed her keyblade at her and a fireball was launched from it towards Aqua. It was enough to stop her attack and send her flying backwards. She landed a few feet away from Kairi's location.

"Aqua! Stop it! I'm not going to fight you anymore!" Kairi yelled at her, as she started to run towards her with hey keyblade in hand.

"Shut up, you little brat! You're the one that should give up!" Aqua yelled as well and started to run too with her keyblade as well.

After a long and brutal fight, both Kairi and Aqua were exhausted and were kneeling on the ground.

"Please… Aqua, don't give into the darkness…" Kairi said with an exhausted tone.

"Why!? What has the light done for me!? In fact, what has the light done for you!?" Aqua, looked at her and said with an angry tone in her voice, as she glared at her.

"What? What do you mean?" Kairi asked her with a confused look.

"You know what I mean!" Aqua said as she got up – despite her having lots of wounds. "The light is the reason my friends are dead! We had such a happy life until the bastard Xehanort showed up and ruined it! He was right about one thing – the light must be destroyed! The darkness must rule over the universe!" Aqua finished with a satisfied sadistic smile on her. Kairi, in the meantime got up and walked towards her.

"Aqua, you're wrong… I think…" Kairi began, but was immediately cut off when Aqua grabbed her by throat and lifted her of the ground. The teenager became shocked and saddened by her former friend's transformation.

"You know what I think? I think it's time you went back home." Aqua said and then used one of her hands to open a Corridor of Darkness. She started walking to it with Kairi in tow.

"Aqua! Please, come back with me! We can help you!" Kairi said to her, but Aqua was ignoring her. Eventually, they reached the portal and before tossing her into it – the blue haired woman looked at Kairi one last time.

"Goodbye, forever… My dear Kairi… I should have never even met you or save you from the Unversed." Aqua said with a cold tone and then threw Kairi inside the portal before closing it for good.

 **(At Disney Castle…)**

Somehow, Kairi successfully landed back onto the throne room by the strange portal. She looked at where it was, but unfortunately it was long gone.

What surprised her even more was that her wounds were completely healed – A strange thing really!

Even though she was back at Disney Castle – she didn't want to celebrate at all. Her friend Aqua – she had finally found her… Only for the two of them to fight. It wasn't fair!

Looking down at the floor, she couldn't help, but sigh sadly.

"We… We could have saved her… She and her friends didn't deserve any of this…" Kairi said with a sad tone. Everything all of this happened because of a single man – Xehanort…

Kairi clenched her fist in anger. God, she wanted to make Xehanort pay for what he had done! Because of him everything went straight to hell…

"Aqua… I swear… I will find a way to save you and your friends… We will defeat Xehanort… We will free you and your friends… I promise you… We will win." Kairi said with a serious and brave tone in her voice, as she started walking towards the big doors leading her outside of the throne room.

She and her friends will find a way to stop Xehanort – Eventually, they will all win… No matter what…

 **Well, that's that! Here is my first ever one shot story based on Kingdom Hearts! I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you can understand it!**

 **Who knows? Maybe I will make another one shot story based on other franchises – Until then, I hope this one brings you satisfaction.**

 **Enough of that said! This is where I will end these Author's Notes! As usual, Review and Fave! Thank you for all of the support you guys are giving me! Stay fresh, bye!**


End file.
